


Finding Hope

by conn8d



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn8d/pseuds/conn8d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c's thoughs on his way to meet his son.       </p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Hope

        Teal'c was not on Chulak when his son was born. He was light years away, leading Apophis’s fleet in a battle where they defeated Bastet. It was nearly six months before Teal’c was able to return home to see his new child. Bra’tac had informed him that it was male-child. Strong; healthy. Drey’auc had named him, Rya’c. His son. Teal’c’s heart swelled when he thought of the boy, though not without trepidation. The life of a Jaffa, even the son of a First Prime, is uncertain.

  
           He made his way on the path that led from Apophis’s palace to his beautiful new home. The house had been a gift from Apophis, when he became First Prime. Teal’c vaguely remembered the house Cronos had given his father when he had achieved the same honor. Teal’c had been very small, and he gazing with wonder at the high paneled ceilings, inviting furniture, and polished floors of his new home.

            
           “You see the great gifts a God can bestow, my son?” he father had said. And Teal’c had smiled and run through the house, letting his feet slide on the polished floors of the new house, laughing as his father chased him.

              
            But that had been long ago, and now Teal’c had seen the kind of “gifts” a God could bestow. Barely a year after Teal’c's father had become First Prime, Cronos executed Ro’nac as punishment for a military failure. Teal’c and his mother found themselves without house, food, or friends. They ended up working as indentured workers on Chulak, barely surviving by toiling on the farms that provide food for Apophis’s fighting Jaffa. It was here that Bra’tac had recognized Teal’c’s hard work and potential, and suggested that he be trained for military service. Bra’tac taught Teal’c many things. Truth’s about the “gods” who enslaved Jaffa. But they had not brought Teal’c solace. His people were impossibly trapped, enslaved by their biological dependence upon the Gods. All Jaffa are doomed in this way, Ro’nac, Bra’tac, Teal’c and someday young Rya’c too.

  
            What kind of life would his son have? Now things were going well. Teal’c was Apophis’s trusted First Prime. He and Drey’auc were honored and well liked by their friends. Rya’c would live in a fine house, without knowing hunger, or fear, or hard labor--for the time being. One truth Teal’c had not needed to learn from his mentor was that change is the only constant in life. If Teal’c's true beliefs, or one of many subtle choices he had made to undermine Apophis were ever discovered he would be killed like his father. Then Rya’c would be as Teal’c had been. Teal’c could possibly prevent this. He could stop his quiet dissention. He could continue being First Prime, without the worry of being exposed as a shol’va, and Rya’c could have a more certain future.

  
             Teal’c entered his house, pleasantly comforted when the familiar scent of Drey’auc’s guun’a reached his nostrils. Drey’auc was suddenly at his side, rushing from the steaming pot of stew. They embraced, their touches speaking to one and other more than words ever could. His strong arms apologized to her for not being with her for the birth or their son’s early life. Her hands delicately ran up and down his back, forgiving though not quite forgetting his absence.

  
               Drey’auc took his hand then, and led him to the far corner of the room, to the cradle that sat near the fireplace, to Rya’c. Teal’c stood over the cradle and looked down at his child. Rya’c sat up and looked straight back up at his father. Puzzled, Teal’c wondered why the child was not afraid to have this unfamiliar man looming over him. He cocked his head and lifted his eye brow. Rya’c face lit up with a toothless grin, suddenly dissolving into laughter, and uttering a slew of incomprehensible babbling. Teal’c reached down and lifted the boy high above his head, much to Rya’c’s delight.

           
              Teal’c’s worry faded. Rya’c was full of life, and joy. The time to worry about implantation and branding, or of betrayal and shattered faith would come later. For now he wanted to be a father. No matter what happened, Teal’c had faith in his child. Rya’c would be alright, he was a fine child, he would survive. And Teal’c knew he had to continue on the mission that he, Bra’tac and perhaps a great number of other Jaffa were undertaking. His faith in son gave Teal’c the hope that someday, Rya’c and all Jaffa, would taste freedom.

  


End file.
